


Happy Birthday, Lily!

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Riko, Dominant Sakurauchi Riko, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Girls Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Neck Kissing, Sakurauchi Riko's Birthday, Smut, Submissive Yoshiko, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko asks Riko to come over to get her birthday present.~~~~~Happy birthday, Riko! We love you!And celebrating your birthday makes my birthday feel more special. ♥︎Sorry that it's a little late!





	Happy Birthday, Lily!

"Hey, Lily?"

 

Yocchan looked at me, seeming a little flustered. How cute.

 

"Yes?"

 

She invited me over to her house to receive my present. She said it was a very special present. I wonder what it is.

 

"W-Wait here for a bit. A-And close your eyes! D-Don't peek!"

 

I giggle, "Ok, Yocchan."

 

I close my eyes as she sits me onto her bed. I hear her skitter away and I wait for about 3 minutes before I hear her come back.

 

"Yocchan?"

 

She locks the door and says, "Y-You can open your eyes now..."

 

I open my eyes, which immediately go wide. I feel a light blush come upon my face as I see Yocchan standing in front of me, "H-Happy birthday, Lily..."

 

Bright red and wearing nothing but a little bow on her bun, she shyly looked at me.

 

"I-I'm your present..."

 

With a soft, worried voice, she says, "I-I know it's clichè and stuff, b-but...I-?!"

 

I immediately hug her with a smile, "Thank you, Yocchan. You're the best present I could ask for."

 

She hugs me back and I can feel her warm breaths on my neck.

 

"I love you, Yocchan."

 

"I love you, too, Lily."

 

I gently cup her cheeks and bring our lips together. I slip my tongue into her mouth as I feel her turn around and fall backward onto her bed.

 

I quietly moan into the kiss as I struggle to take my skirt and panties off. However, I had to break our kiss for a bit in order to do so. Yocchan moaned into my mouth when we continued our kiss.

 

I could feel her wetness against my knee, which was touching her crotch.

 

"L-Lily...Mm..."

 

I removed my remaining clothing, her soft skin against mine as she clung to me.

 

Yocchan moaned quietly as I gently bit at her neck. I felt her shiver under me as I kissed my way to her chest.

 

"L-Lily..."

 

She looked at me with half-lidded, pleading eyes, waiting for me to slide my fingers into her.

 

I licked my lips as I gently nipped at her ear before saying, "Thank you, Yocchan."

 

She gasped as I entered her, my fingers sliding in easily.

 

"There we go."

 

I move in and out of her heat as she squirmed under me. I felt her cling to me tighter as she bucked her hips into my hand.

 

A few minutes later, I heard her whine, "C-Close-!"

 

"Go ahead, Yocchan."

 

I smiled at her as her back arched slightly, cumming hard onto my hand.

 

"There we go," I say as I pull out, licking my fingers clean.

 

"L-Lily!"

 

"Better than any birthday cake."

 

"L-Lily!"

 

Yocchan got even redder as I smirked at her.

 

She covered her face with a nearby pillow, her eyes shyly peeking over it. I smiled at her as I knew very well what it meant.

 

I laid next to her, pulling her into a hug. She lets out a light, satisfied sigh, happily rubbing her face against me.

 

Yocchan wanted snuggles.

 

"Thank you for a lovely birthday, Yocchan," I said as I kissed her forehead. She smiled shyly at me before gently placing a quick kiss on my lips.

 

"Happy birthday, Lily."


End file.
